Negotiation
by Scuttlebutt Inc
Summary: Sequel to Borderlines. After two years of hiding his relationship with Ambassador Sokka, the pressure is on for Zuko to fullfil his duties as Fire Lord. Yaoi/slash, Zukka.
1. Chapter 1

Many, many thanks to our beta, AvocadoLove for helping us out and putting up with the constant inundation of fic that we send her. :D Make sure to look her up on , her fics are incredible.

New fic here.... and it is promising to be another ridiculously long one.

* * *

Despite Sokka's protests, the Fire Lord was determined to make his ambassador's twenty-first birthday an affair to remember. That meant inviting everyone they knew and plenty of people that they didn't – it was, after all, important not to accidentally offend any minor official who could become a major problem given the right insult. It also involved an excessive amount of food (both Water Tribe and Fire Nation inspired) be prepared and drink acquired from only the finest domestic wineries. Zuko suspected that Sokka's reluctance to be the center of such a large event would fade somewhat when he stood before the lavish feast.

It was getting dangerously close to the time scheduled for the celebration's commencing and there had been no sign of the ambassador. So, as the feast drew near, Zuko made his way to Sokka's chambers and was answered with a vaguely frustrated, "Come in," when he knocked. When he cracked the heavy door and peeked in, it occurred to him that he had not seen Sokka's room in such a state since the unpleasant misunderstanding that had him ready to leave the palace two years prior. It appeared that every article of clothing that Sokka had gathered over the years (which had to be more than most women Zuko knew) was littered around the room. The bed, the chairs, the chaise, the table were all inundated under some sort of torrential downpour of garments. Sokka himself was scowling critically at his reflection, dressed in Fire Nation-style finery cut from richly dyed blue fabrics.

With brow raised, and eyes sweeping the room, Zuko picked his way carefully over to the floor length mirror. He slipped up behind Sokka with a gentle smile and reached around his waist to straighten the cut of his robes. "You look great," he offered sincerely, catching Sokka's gaze in their reflection.

"Really?" Sokka hemmed. "I wasn't sure... I mean, if I should just go all out Water Tribe or one of the mixed get-ups. I like this one but Katara always gets so uppity about it. And I've never worn one around Dad, I have no idea what he'll think about it." He frowned at his reflection, eyes raking over the two-tone blue silk, the garment perfectly tailored to him. He blew at a beaded dreadlock that hung over his eye. "I just feel like it's a good gesture and sure, it's my party, but there's a whole lot of officials here to win points with and--"

"Sokka," Zuko interrupted, his arms snaking around to pull the other young man close. "If you like this one, then wear it. It suits you and you look... utterly distracting in it." He snuck a quick kiss to the side of Sokka's neck. "Besides... I heard that Aang talked your sister into wearing these flouncy Air Nomad styled robes that show off everything from here to here," he indicated the space between Sokka's jaw and the middle of his chest.

Blue eyes widened, still looking at their reflection while he leaned back faintly into Zuko's arms. "Oh?" He laughed a little. "Well. I guess Dad will have more important things to disapprove of. That's really kind of her."

"Mm," Zuko agreed, sharing in Sokka's quiet chuckle, a quick kiss at his ear. "Besides, if you wait too long before making your entrance, all the food may be gone!" It wasn't of course, strictly true, but Zuko knew the right sort of incentives to offer his companion. "We even managed to import sea prunes."

"Really?" The enthusiasm in Sokka's voice and expression seemed incongruous to sea prunes in Zuko's mind. But then again, he hadn't been raised on the tundra. Sokka turned in his arms, grinning sheepishly into Zuko's face and hooked his hands behind the Fire Lord's neck. "Thanks for arranging all this. I feel even more important than I actually am." A smirk.

"That's what being royalty is all about. Throwing birthday parties for ambassadors that rival those of kings." He cracked a smile then, his hands on Sokka's hip pulling him into a playful embrace. "Besides, you are important. That's why you get the party. The sea prunes though... you get those because I love you."

Sokka laughed, easily sinking into the familiar, warm balance of their embrace. He lifted a hand to smooth the silky, tight hair that led to Zuko's formal top knot, careful not to muss him in any way. Time had made them experts at sharing touches that left no sign when they parted ways. "It's good to know that your love has such a high value," he teased. "And high fiber."

"Hey, I care about your health too!" Zuko returned, the grin on his mouth belying any claimed affront. They shared a kiss then, only just hinting at the intimacies they might have shared then had there been the time. When Zuko pulled back, he found his fingers in Sokka's hair, mirroring the other's attention. "Wear it back tonight," he suggested, "Water Tribe style. It'll make your father happy to see."

"Mm," came the agreeable hum and finally (though not before one more quick kiss) he pulled away to finish getting ready. "I swear I'm almost done."

Zuko smiled and gave Sokka's hip a quick pinch before he was moving toward the door again. "I'll go make sure everything else is on schedule," he called, only a faint hint of teasing in his voice.

Sokka blew a raspberry as the door swung shut.

Only a short time later, the celebration turned out to be just as bustling and extravagant as it had promised to be. The ambassador was both pleased and chagrined when he was welcomed with applause from family, friends and dignitaries alike. His father and sister (just as scantily clad as Zuko had anticipated) embraced him and the festivities officially began. In the time before the meal was served, Sokka was diligent in his duty of making the rounds of the room to receive salutations, offer thanks for participation and strengthen connections between certain important figures that had gone to the trouble of making the trip to the palace. When involved in politics, there was no event that wasn't also work -- which was clearly evident in the fact that between Aang, Zuko and Sokka's tasks, the old friends exchanged scarcely more than a word until they sat down for their meal. There was a long table that stretched at the head of the room in a vast runway of food. At the center was placed the Avatar's entourage, plus Hakoda and Bato who had made the long trip from the South Pole specifically for the occasion. Sokka's sister and father flanked the man of the hour, Bato then beside Katara, and Zuko on the other side of Hakoda.

If there were any who found it strange that the Fire Lord did not claim the central seat, they kept their murmurs to themselves and Zuko was glad of it. This was Sokka's day, his turn to weather the attention and the stares and the non-stop attempts at small talk from people who knew him only by casual acquaintance or reputation. Zuko was more than happy to take his place beside Sokka's father and offer the older man the nearest pitcher of drink.

There was plenty of wine to go around, accenting perfectly the long-toiled-over delicacies that composed the elaborate and many-coursed meal. Not out of the ordinary, the Avatar offered an amusing display of his bending that earned laughter from the assembled audience. Hakoda's rumbling chuckle reached Zuko's ears as Aang stood on his chair and drew variously-colored orbs of drink from the carafes around the table and juggled them momentarily. Then to mirthful laughter and with an almost devious grin, he directed the drinks to Sokka's mouth rapid fire until the guest of honor was gasping for breath with the last gulp. There was applause as Sokka wiped his mouth.

"Who would have imagined such a celebration for a boy with such humble beginnings?" Hakoda remarked, clearly aimed at Zuko but without a glance to follow it.

It had been nearly a year into their secretive courtship that Katara had convinced her brother to share with their father just what he was keeping under wraps. During a long visit to the South Pole, after much coaching and second guessing and panicking, the ambassador managed to work up the courage to tell his father why he hadn't brought home a lady friend for a few years. Sokka expressed upon his return to the palace that the news had been difficult for the Chief but that ultimately, he'd expressed his understanding and his infallible love for his son. He'd also given Sokka his word for their discretion and since then, Hakoda's path had crossed Zuko's a few times and he was never anything short of polite and kind.

"The son of celebrated Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe?" Zuko confirmed, his eyes too, on Aang and Sokka's shared display. "Humble in upbringing, perhaps, but not in importance."

Again, Zuko heard the older man's chuckle. "It's easy to see why he's so happy here."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Now, Zuko did turn to find Hakoda's profile, a genuine smile joining his words. "The Fire Nation has been fortunate to have his intelligence and guidance during for the last five years."

Hakoda returned his smile, warmth evident in his blue eyes. Zuko noticed that they were beginning to crinkle faintly at the edges. "I'm glad to hear you say _that_," Hakoda answered. "And I can't say I mind partaking of my son's job perks." He lifted his glass to the Fire Lord.

"Nor do I mind the excuse to spoil my friends and their families. " Zuko raised his own glass in exchange, taking a sip before allowing himself a sigh of something like contentment. "You know," he began again, his manner a bit more casual. "I used to hate functions like this. When I was young? Bored me to tears. But now that I get to throw them myself? I find that I actually enjoy them."

At this, Hakoda laughed full and deep. "No matter how well-groomed or perfectly royal he is, a boy is still a boy. I used to hide behind a wall hanging and fall asleep at village gatherings. But when the weight of your nation is on your shoulders, such celebrations are vital for the sanity of their leader."

"Mm." Zuko nodded, a pleased sort of warmth settling into his stomach. Though he may not have been able to admit it aloud, the approval of this man, Sokka's father, was immeasurably important to him. "Yes, exactly. For the citizens as well. Even the children who find it all terribly dull. I think it's important for them to see their parents as people, outside of the stresses of politics and the day-to-day."

There was a hum of agreement, a quiet smile on the Chief's face as he contemplated his wine glass for a moment. "There certainly is an important balance to maintain. It seems as though you've learned that well in your reign thus far." He grinned a little and Zuko could see Sokka in it, could imagine that at a younger age he must have bore a great resemblance to his son. "Katara's told me about your impressing that upon Sokka, what with his tendency to... overexert himself. I suppose today is a fine example."

"I'll tell you," Zuko began, setting aside his glass to gesture helplessly. "Sometimes the only way I can pry him away from his desk is with a plate of real seal jerky, and I may need to beg a favor from you. We're nearly out of he stuff!"

Another laugh. "I'm impressed enough that you were able to import sea prunes! Where have you been getting seal jerky? Delicacies from the south aren't generally sought after world wide."

"Unfortunately, the favors your son once pulled with the Southern Earth Kingdom traders have triggered a surge of popularity for foreign foods around the palace. My cook will only serve polarshark meat if it's been imported and the staffs' children fight over ice berries instead of fire flakes!"

"Another great sign of the changing world," Hakoda reveled pleasantly. "Although, I'm sure your people had no idea what they were missing. Apparently, neither did our economy."

"I welcome such changes," Zuko agreed, feeling and fighting the urge to clap Hakoda's shoulder companionably. Even for the Lord of the Fire Nation, such casual intimacies couldn't be assumed. In truth, there was still a part of him that remembered being a younger boy and Hakoda's age and experience were still just a little intimidating. To say nothing of the fact that Zuko was sleeping regularly with his only son.

Over the meal, a speech was demanded of Sokka and he demonstrated eloquently his improvement in public speaking since his awkward and somewhat shy teenage years when he attempted to direct the invasion of the impossibly powerful Fire Nation. He demonstrated considerably more wisdom than he donned in every day life, in the comfort of Zuko's company where he still held to a part of that goofy teenager. In that moment though, he was truly a dignitary and spoke eloquently of change and peace. He graciously thanked his guests for their attendance and the friendships that had been formed as those assembled had worked toward guiding the world into this new era. He further thanked Zuko publicly for his kindness that night and proclaimed his joy that the nations were beginning to reflect the friendship shared between two men who had once been two boys with bitter hatred for one another.

Zuko was the first to stand, to offer his glass in toast and the rest of the room followed, a roaring cheer filling the space, as those assembled honored the young ambassador. The Fire Lord's speech was shorter, echoed Sokka's hopes and joys, urging him to enjoy all the hard to get food they'd prepared for his benefit. "I can't think of any man more qualified, more able, more suited and trustworthy to stand with me --and the Avatar-- in the rebuilding and revitalizing of this Nation and this world. And I hope he never gets tired of the work because I think we spent the entirety of his retirement fund here tonight."

Laughter roared through the room and the high clinking of glasses chased it, murmurs of agreement flowing throughout. Sokka's sister hugged him, his father clapped him proudly on the shoulder and he exchanged affectionate smiles with Zuko.

It was without question, the best birthday Sokka had ever had.

Later, when dinner was over, the guests retired to mill about the high-ceilinged event room where the drink still flowed and tables of sweets lined the walls. The celebrations continued with music and dancing --a recently reinstated national pastime gaining renewed popularity due to the Avatar's fondness for the activity-- and Sokka was obligated to make more small talk than he could remember participating in for years. It was hours later, past midnight, that Zuko found Sokka wandering and offered him both a smile and a friendly handclasp. "I'm going to slip away soon," he confessed, fingers grazing, lingering on Sokka's pulse. The party's advertised conclusion had passed, but it was expected that guests would linger for one last congratulatory conversation, one more pastry, one more sip of wine.

Briefly, Sokka's eyes glittered at this bit of information but then he yawned, seeming positively exhausted. "I'll probably hit the sack soon too... I'm wiped out. And I've got a meeting in the morning. Guess I should start making the last round."

"Reschedule your meeting," Zuko chided gently, letting his hand fall away from the touch that might have lasted just a bit too long. "It's your birthday. Sleep in."

"Mm." Sokka nodded thoughtfully, then arched a brow just a bit when he said, "See you in the morning."

"It's already morning," Zuko argued cheerfully, not yet letting Sokka move away. "But yes," he continued, laughing just a little, to any observer seeming to enjoy his ambassador's known sense of humor. "I'll see you then." Zuko innocently mirrored the look he'd been given, adding a faint smirk to the raise of brow.

Sokka could not _make_ his final round fast enough, bidding good nights and thank yous to the remaining guests which were quickly thinning. The Avatar's entourage had already gone to bed and Sokka was the last remaining. Finally the evening was complete and he slipped away, making sure not to hurry _too_ much when he made his way up flights of stairs to the Fire Lord's chambers. The posted guard didn't give him a second glance -- after many years of living in the palace, even before their friendship had gained its new level, it was well accepted that Sokka called on and spent time with Zuko at all hours of the night. Whether it was for work or advice or chatting or a spontaneous late-night spar. The door clicking behind him was an intensely satisfying sound and he tip-toed toward Zuko's bedroom.

"Zukooo~" he sing-songed. "I'm here to unwrap my present..."

"In here," came the voice echoing from stone tiles as Sokka stepped into the empty bedroom. When he poked his head into the large private bathing room, he found Zuko, arms draped over the edge of a wide porcelain tub, hair dripping and a lazy smile on his heat-flushed lips. "I'm afraid I've already unwrapped your present," he apologized, "but if you hand me that robe by the door, we can try again." He hadn't meant Sokka to find him in the bath, but the hot water had been such a welcome relaxation that he'd lost track of the time.

For a moment, Sokka only leaned against the door frame with a grin, clearly taking in the view before he moved back into action. He got Zuko a towel and watched with dry off before sliding the silk around the Fire Lord's shoulders. Hands smoothed down Zuko's sides over the soft, deep-red material reverently and a kiss was pressed to bath-hot skin at the nape of his neck. "Mm, I don't mind having a little less work before I get to play with my present..."

"Mm," Zuko agreed, teasing in the quirk of his mouth as he leaned back into Sokka's frame. "Especially since you're so terribly wiped out."

"Hey, I know what to say to get out of obligations," Sokka protested. "I'm _plenty_ awake. Also, I made up the thing about the meeting in the morning."

Zuko laughed at this, turning his jaw to place a kiss --just a little awkwardly-- at Sokka's chin. "Well, it was a convincing story. You fooled me!" Then he was stepping away, stooping to let the water out of the tub and then stretching as he wandered past the younger man, footsteps somehow simultaneously lazy and suggestive. "So... since you don't have anywhere to be in the morning," he began, moving back to the bedroom, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Sokka followed, "Tell me what you'd like for your birthday."

And follow he did, tugging at the clasps of his formal robes as he went so that by the time they were in the dim lamplight of the bedroom, he was peeling the fine silk away to toss the garments onto a chair. He was less concerned with the trousers that remained and more concerned with getting his hands on Zuko. "I'd rather show you," he purred. And with an uncharacteristic sort of grace, he caught Zuko's elbow and turned him, instantly catching the warm, pale curve of Zuko's jaw in his hands and pressed their lips together in a kiss. The embrace spoke of the anticipation that he'd experienced all evening, murmured of the longing to kiss or touch without concern, but also acknowledged the time they now had and the appreciation that belied any urgency he might have been experiencing. Instead it was merely deep and slow and satisfied.

And with this, Zuko was more than fine. He let Sokka lead him to his bed --their bed now, more often than not-- and let the other lay him out, head on the pillows where his damp hair darkened the deep blue of the sheets, already turned back, waiting. He reached for the other man, pale fingers playing over the firm muscle and black ink of his tattooed chest, coaxing him close, to kiss again. The young ambassador had shaved for the occasion, but Zuko could still feel the hint of stubble, the scruff he knew that Sokka would allow to grow in again, proud of the faintly roguish, older look he said it gave him. The Fire Lord laughed, but secretly agreed that it suited him. Now his fingers slid over bare skin and he couldn't help a smile. "Tonight," he breathed, "I'm yours. Whatever you want."

Sokka hummed his bliss and lips brushed just so as he hovered over the other man. Hands worn by sword and softened by ink brushed over the white marble of throat and chest and parted the curtain of silk to allow him further closeness with that perfect body that he knew so well. That he anticipated so much when things got busy and days were forced to pass without an intimate touch. The body that he never failed to excite him with its alternating silky smoothness and taught, firm muscle. His own skin shivered with anticipation of the warmth of a firebender's palms, of the taste of his mouth that was just the faintest bit reminiscent of smoke. Even the roughness of his scar, the texture under his right hand when he cupped Zuko's face again to kiss him -- even this was familiar and comforting and never gave him second thought when his fingers might trail there. Just another part of the body that on other nights, he had whispered that he loved every part.

Tonight though, Sokka seemed less concerned with words and more interested in silencing his lips with kisses and shared breaths. His words were instead delighted sighs and murmurs of the other's name as the last of their clothing fell from the bed and silky sheets instead embraced them.

It wasn't often that they were allowed the time to explore, slow and careful, drinking it all in without the stresses of an impending meeting or the risk of being interrupted. Now that they had the chance, Zuko was taking full advantage, enjoying the attention, the touches they shared. The candles flickered brighter or dimmed with the rhythm of his breath and though there was no hurry, it wasn't long before their intimacy moved past the simple enjoyment of each other's presence.

Kisses chased flickers of candlelight across skin, then hummed between lips. Fingers gripped and danced and stroked as bodies slid and moved together, everything deliciously slow and languid. Breaths mingled in slow pants between kisses, peppered with whispers and moans. Sokka's lips tasted of salt when he kissed the sweat from Zuko's brow, the other's pleasure as much a gift as the pleasure he provided to Sokka's own body. Silk and heat, taste and smell and sweat, the longing of their bodies and the tension building a slow but roiling boil -- these things steamed away anything that might exist outside the Fire Lord's chamber and filtered out anything but gratitude and safety. The dark and the sheets and the candles and the warm air wove together in a cocoon of pleasure and desire, satisfied utterly even before satisfaction.

As that pleasure bore down on them though, the world they'd created in this space curling tighter around them and narrowing to only sensation, Sokka's voice breathed across Zuko's lips. Brow to brow and fingers buried in dark, damp hair, sweat slippery and hot between them. "I love you..." And his voice trembled with exertion and bodily delight and the power of what they shared.

It was almost frightening for Zuko to admit how much power those words on Sokka's lips had over him, the way that simple murmur sent heat searing across his skin, fire roiling in his belly, made him want to laugh and cry and most of all take Sokka in his arms and hold him tight enough to break bones. He wanted the feeling and the surge of pleasure it rode to last longer, all night if it was possible, but he wanted just as much to give into it now, to arch into Sokka's body until his own spine snapped and left him spent and boneless, utterly satisfied. He struck a compromise then, took a breath and held out just a little longer, just enough to feel his skin prickle and his thighs burn, to forget how properly to breathe, to stay like this, just another minute more. "I love you too," he gasped, no voice to the words, yet no less feeling behind them. "_Sokka_."

It was, fortunate or as unfortunate as it might be, impossible however to stave off forever and it wasn't long before pleasure won out over self control. It was with digging nails and gasping breaths, with shaking muscles and whispers of names that they gave in. Sokka fell prey first, his face nuzzled tight in the curve of Zuko's neck, letting heated skin sear his own. The bender's name was on his lips in a hiss that matched the heat of the paler body, shaking with complete loss of control as Zuko's power stole through him completely, undoing him. Zuko followed closely, unable to deny the effect that Sokka had over him-- shaking and giving voice to his pleasure, pressing Zuko tight to the mattress. It was overwhelming, perfect, a completion that lasted long enough for another gasp of breath, for his fingers to tighten on Sokka's hips again, harder, holding them together, forgetting for one sweet moment what it felt like to feel only his own body.

Finally they crashed together, tangled and remembering how to breathe. Sweaty and utterly exhausted, Sokka groped for the warmth of Zuko's frame, tangling them yet further together. Only moments later, when reality started to seep back at the edges of his vision did he reel Zuko in for a deep, blissful kiss with a moan melted between the other's hot lips.

"Happy birthday," Zuko sighed, when the energy to speak returned and the strength to do much else --aside from curling up with arm and leg wrapped around Sokka's frame-- had left him. "Hope you liked it," he added, and felt only a little goofy for the hopeful note audible in his words.

"The best ever," Sokka grinned in response, stroking Zuko's cheek with a thumb as their noses rubbed. "Thank you."

"Mm," Zuko agreed, letting his eyes close with Sokka's attention, relaxation and pleasant exhaustion tugging at his limbs. "I think I know what I want for _my_ birthday now."

A quiet laugh huffed between them, as one melting to the plush mattress and pillows. Rather half heartedly, Sokka tucked the blankets around them, an arm curling around Zuko's shoulder as they settled in to something more comfortable. Sleep was already making his lids heavy as he nuzzled into Zuko's damp hair with a final blissful sigh. "We can practice every day until then in the meantime."

"You really always do have the best ideas." One last kiss to Sokka's collar, one more stroke of Zuko's fingers through his hair and then the candle flames dimmed, dimmed, dimmed and went dark. "Goodnight, Ambassador."

Sokka curled his arm just a little tighter around the other, breathed deep and let exhaustion pull his eyes closed. "Goodnight, Fire Lord Zuko," he murmured back. And then the room, inky with darkness that cooled around them, was perfectly still and silent.


	2. Chapter 2

When consciousness tugged at Zuko, the rays of the rising sun made the crimson curtains glow like embers. Sokka grumbled at the first sign of the other's stirring. He was a master at the art of not waking, while somehow managing to insist on a great many things in spite of his lack of wakefulness. Usually the number one thing on his list of priorities at this hour was keeping Zuko's warmth under the covers. This morning, the tactic was an arm tightly clamped around his middle and a cheek nuzzled in to his throat.

There were even some days that Sokka somnambulistic demands managed to overpower the insistence of the morning sun. There was a large and comfortable part of Zuko that wished today were one of them, but the light filtering through the curtains was enough to chase away the sleep that Sokka was so easily able to maintain. With a sigh that was half regret and half fondness, Zuko kissed at Sokka's brow and gently disentangled himself from the younger man's limbs. No reason to wake the ambassador so early after the day of birthday celebrations. There weren't, after all, many in the palace who would rise before noon after such a party.

Sokka frowned with furrowed brow and a grumble. But then, still without waking, he rolled in to the warm space that Zuko had vacated and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. His cheek pressed to Zuko's pillow, he sighed and seemed to give in, falling again silent and still.

It wasn't much later (indeed, still long before breakfast) that Zuko was dressed and greeting the day with a set of katas in the gardens. It was a practice in control; Zuko knew Sokka would murder him should he find any of the greenery even singed. It was, nonetheless, a relaxing and invigorating way to start the day when there was time for it and the guards lingered a polite distance away.

The faint click of armor caught Zuko's attention, a signal of a guard perking with attention and drawing his gaze over a hedge. Sokka's father offered a warm smile past the watchful eyes of the guard. Propped on one shoulder was a weapon: something between a blade and a club, hefty, accented with jagged teeth and boasting Water Tribe craftsmanship. "No matter how much peace we achieve, we just can't help it, hm?" Hakoda remarked with humor.

Zuko straightened and quelled his flames, waving the guard back into place in the same motion. "Peace time or not, there's no reason to let one's skills fall into complete disuse, is there?" he agreed, returning the smile and beckoning for the older man to join him. "I confess some surprise to see anyone but the least hungover of firebenders up this early."

"Having an o'five hundred watch for a decade is an unfortunately difficult habit to break," Hakoda lamented, carefully stepping around delicate succulents. "And I'm only a tiny bit hungover."

Zuko chuckled. "I wish I'd been able to stay in bed just a bit longer too."

"Hmm," Hakoda hummed and a moment of rather awkward silence passed between them with the implications of that innocent statement hanging in the air.

Zuko looked at the ground as though there might be something of particular interest between his feet and rubbed idly at the back of his neck. "Still! I-- I hope you slept well!"

"Yes, very well," Hakoda answered, agreeably enough. "I'm quite lucky to have a son with such a luxurious career. Saves a lot in accommodation costs."

Zuko smiled, only a tinge of embarrassment hinted on his features. "Not to diminish your son's importance but..." the young Fire Lord began diplomatically, "You are always welcome here, whether the ambassador is in residence or not."

Hakoda chuckled warmly. "Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko. That's good to know."

Another awkward moment of silence passed between them after Zuko nodded in acknowledgment of Hakoda's gratitude. "Ah... perhaps you'd... like to join me for the morning meal?" It seemed like a polite gesture. And though the man made him vaguely nervous, it seemed like spending some time with him might be a positive sort of thing, for political as well as personal reasons.

"That would be nice. Before the young ones wake up and the noise starts. I think I'm supposed to go ostrichhorseback riding with the Avatar and Sokka this afternoon." His tone didn't exactly speak of excitement.

"Better you than me," Zuko snorted, eyes darting guiltily toward Hakoda before the words were even done leaving his lips. "Haha, anyway, it could be fun. Just don't let them take you on the 'Dangerously Fun' obstacle course. It's not as fun as it sounds."

"Noted." Somehow Hakoda managed to sound both grave and grateful in a single tone.

These awkward silences really were becoming a bit ridiculous. Zuko racked his brain for the capacity for casual small talk as he turned his steps away from the garden space, leading them back toward the palace and the breakfast he'd offered.

"Ah... so... I trust your stay has been made comfortable? Is there anything else you need or want?".

Hakoda gave a dismissive wave of hand. "No, no, everything is perfect. I must say, for all the trouble we went through, the Fire Nation is an excellent place to vacation."

Breakfast was taken on the balcony off the main dining hall. The morning was a warm one even with the morning light still tinged with orange, promising a beating afternoon. Plates of steaming meats and freshly baked breads were placed in front of them within moments of sitting.

"I enjoyed myself last night -- the rest of the guests seemed to as well. You certainly know how to throw a party around here."

"Believe me," Zuko chuckled, reaching for a nearby pitcher to fill Hakoda's glass, "With both Sokka and my uncle hovering close by at all times, there was little choice other than perfection. And hardly a chance to chose his gift in secret! He even tried to help me with that! You know, my authoritative 'Fire Lord' voice doesn't work on your son at _all_."

Hakoda was laughing quietly, nodding his thanks as he took his glass in hand. "Don't look at me. I don't know where either of them got their control issues, Sokka or his sister. I can only think from their grandmother -- Kya was never like that."

"I mean... don't get me wrong, _most_ of the time those qualities are what make Sokka so good at what he does, but really. Trying to plan your own birthday celebration? I might not be as naturally skilled an organizer as he is, but I can handle picking out a present." The fondness in Zuko's grin belied any complaint his words might have implied and he seemed, for moment, distracted by thought. "Anyway, I'm glad you were able to be part of the evening. I know it means a lot to Sokka to be able to see you."

"Mm." Hakoda had his own warm smile for the subject. "I'm glad to be here as well. Although, I wish he'd take some time to visit home as well. His grandmother doesn't have too many years left and she'd like to see him. She's not fit to make the trip up here."

Zuko nodded solemnly. "It's sometimes difficult to pry Sokka away from his desk, but... maybe I can talk to him. Convince him to take a little time off." As much as Zuko wanted to keep Sokka close by, he did, at least, understand the importance of family.

"I would deeply appreciate that," Hakoda told him. "Katara's yelling at him just isn't doing the trick."

"I'm pretty sure Sokka became immune to that sort of motivation long ago." Zuko offered a small, thoughtful smile and took a drink from his own cup.

A nod answered, silence falling again briefly as Hakoda turned his attention to his meal. He paused again to sip his drink and then said, "So have you put any consideration into your bride yet?"

It was fortuitous that Zuko was not directly facing Hakoda when he choked on the swallow which he'd only just taken. It would have been more than a little embarrassing to spit a mouthful of juice into the face of his ambassador's father. "I-- excuse me?" he managed, somehow, after finding his voice again.

"Your bride," Hakoda repeated, unphased, one dignified brow lifting just faintly. "To produce an heir."

"I-- I, um. Well," Zuko began, somewhat inelegantly. "There've been more... pressing matters, of course. Stabilizing the economy, international relations, rebuilding..." He waved his hand in vague circles, eyes traveling upward to nothing.

"Of course," Hakoda assented, nodding thoughtfully. "Clearly you've had much to attend to. Luckily things are settling in -- the Fire Nation has been very prosperous in the last few years. The international trade has been excellent. And the palace city looks even greater than before the invasion. Your people must be extremely happy with your leadership. I understand that you're very popular."

Zuko nodded slowly, rubbing idly at the edge of his plate as Hakoda spoke. "Yes, I suppose so. Though perhaps that popularity is greater with the rest of the world than with my own people. My father, after all, was revered by his nation if not internationally." He was avoiding the subject and they both knew it.

"True -- the world community does have a particular interest in your family and your work. I suppose that's why it's only natural that they'd be buzzing with gossip about the continuation of your bloodline."

"I'm afraid I don't often have the opportunity to hear the latest... gossip," Zuko smiled, though his lips were pulled a little thin. "Who, then, do the masses believe I should take to bride? I'm always receptive to advice."

"I didn't overhear any specific names," Hakoda replied with a shrug, swirling his drink. "Only whispers of curiosity over the fact that there appeared to be no bride in sight, in spite of... the passage of time."

Zuko frowned. He was more than a little surprised to be having this conversation with someone other than Iroh. "My uncle was older than I when his wife bore him their child."

"If I'm not mistaken, your uncle never bore the title of Fire Lord. It's truly unfortunate the degree of scrutiny that one comes under by being in a position of power. I thought I'd go mad with all the whispering that took place in my village after Sokka's mother passed away. Suddenly my emotional state was under a magnifying glass."

Zuko shifted uncomfortably, sitting back from the table, his breakfast more or less forgotten. "Lucky for me, the Fire Nation doesn't seem to expect emotional stability in a leader." The smirk he offered was dark, defensive.

Hakoda allowed him a faint chuckle, slicing through the generous beefham steak on his plate. "True enough. I suppose the scrutiny on the Fire Lord and his staff is somewhat different here than of a leader down south."

"Undoubtedly."

"It's difficult," Hakoda mused, studying his meal, "When others' lives become so directly affected by our own. As a father, a lord, a chief, a lover or so many other things. This steak is excellent!"

"Yes. It is." To which of Hakoda's statements Zuko was agreeing wasn't entirely obvious. After another moment, however, he set his napkin aside to rest his folded hands on the edge of the table. "I understand you need to look out for the wellbeing of your son--"

"There is a great deal of well-being that requires attention," Hakoda interrupted, a sharp but gentle blue eye catching Zuko's gaze. "Not the least of which being the entirety of your nation. They have hopes and expectations that rest -- and will always rest on your shoulders regardless of how they make you feel, or how they relate to other aspects of your life. One of those hopes is that when you pass on, you will leave them and their children in the hands of someone of the same blood, who will look after them in the same competent and kind manner that you have."

"If that's all the people expect of me, I've vastly overestimated the requirements of my position." Zuko's eyes weren't so gentle.

Hakoda's expression hardened just faintly, in the distinct fashion of a parent dealing with a petulant child. "The duty to your family line is hardly the most important of your services to your country but it is a duty, nonetheless."

"Well, since you seem to know what's best for my country, perhaps you can help me choose the lucky lady. Anyone of noble birth and suitable beauty should be fine. Aside from that, fertility is really all that's important, wouldn't you say?"

The Water Tribe Chief's mouth set in something that began to resemble irritation. "I can't say that I'm an expert in Fire Nation tradition, but that sounds about right."

"And the wedding of course," Zuko continued, as though Hakoda hadn't even spoken. "Really boosts the morale of a nation to attend a grand party. Oh! And here's a great idea! Why don't we ask _Sokka_ to plan it? He's fantastic at that sort of thing. Do you think he'd be my best man if I asked?" Zuko was on his feet now, knuckles white from gripping the edge of the table and voice growing rougher with each word that slipped past his teeth.

There was a reproachful frown, but Hakoda remained seated as Zuko seethed. "You forget yourself, Fire Lord Zuko," he said, voice low and quiet.

"And _you_ forget, _Chief_ Hakoda, that it is your son who will suffer the most for the sake of my 'duties'!"

"No," Hakoda said sharply and he stood, taller and far more imposing than Zuko himself. And in a severe broach of everyday protocol, a wide hand was on the Fire Lord's shoulder and pushed him firmly back into his seat. Hakoda spared a glowering glance around their closed off patio, only hoping that they were secure enough considering the younger man's emotional outburst. Then he turned his deep frown on Zuko, standing over him. "Now you listen. My son may suffer in the short term but if I know Sokka, he calculated exactly what he was going to encounter and is prepared to deal with it. What he will suffer for is if you don't take your duties seriously and the nature of your relationship is called in to question. Do you want him to go down in Fire Nation history as the foreign whore that prevented a great man from producing an heir?"

Zuko's hand closed firm and tight around Hakoda's wrist, heating ever so slightly as he squared his jaw and met the older man's gaze. "If you want to keep that hand, I suggest you remove it from my shoulder." His voice was low and dangerous, angry, but even the Fire Lord's wrath could not fully disguise the helpless frustration, the hurt that prevented him from answering Hakoda's question.

Hakoda sighed, eyes closing briefly but he released Zuko's shoulder and stepped back, head lowered in respect. "Very well."

"The Avatar will be waiting for you by now." Zuko addressed him now with a cold formality as he stepped back from the table and gestured pointedly toward the door.

It was to Zuko's credit that he managed to pull himself back into something resembling peace of mind -- at least so he would appear to any casual observation. Inside, his thoughts boiled, his stomach twisting into knots as he replayed the morning's conversation. All through the day, he recalled the way Hakoda's eyes had held his, sharp and cold as the ice he called home.


	3. Chapter 3

Huge thanks to our beta reader, AvocadoLove for helping us whip this fic into shape!

* * *

The day was full of polite encounters, his duties consisting mostly of seeing that those visitors who had come for the celebration were offered a meal and the personal thanks of the Fire Lord for their attendance. Sokka too, was there, socializing and moving smoothly from guest to guest, clasping hands and smiling. Once or twice they crossed paths, but Zuko couldn't bring himself to linger, and anyway, it wasn't as though they could do much more than nod and exchange brief pleasantries in such a public setting.

Sokka's father would be staying for a day or two longer; of course his son had granted the request immediately, no knowledge of the new tension that hovered between his father and the man he loved. Zuko couldn't object, there was no reason to and it would inspire awkward questions that he was certainly not ready to answer.

By the time evening rolled around, and dinner was behind them, Zuko was exhausted from holding up his smile. He could only be grateful that Sokka had decided to spend some time with his visiting family. Uncle had invited him to share a pot of tea and although Zuko felt the pull to be alone, he found his footsteps leading him toward Iroh's quarters, and the knot in his middle reluctantly agreed that he needed the comfort of a cup of tea and his uncle's wisdom.

When he sank into the chair designated to him before the hearth in Iroh's rooms, the older man studied him for a long silent moment before stating confidently, "Red jasmine." And then he was busying himself in his expert way with plump hands that handled a tea pot as though it were a painter's brush. "A soothing flavor with herbs that calm the nerves."

"It sounds good, Uncle," Zuko sighed, dropping the impeccable posture of a Fire Lord to slouch deeply against the chair's high back. "Maybe you should make it double-strong."

Iroh chuckled as he set the pot on, gently coaxing the flames just a bit higher and then sat in the matching seat adjacent to Zuko. "If I put you to sleep, you won't be much good for conversation. It has been a very busy week, hasn't it?"

"Mm," Zuko agreed, resisting the urge to draw his feet up under him in the chair, to curl around the ache in his belly. "The party went well though, don't you think?"

"Very well. Your guests were very pleased and the ambassador seemed quite happy. It is always such a delight to see such merriment in the palace."

"Good for the morale of the people," Zuko nodded, pensive. "To see such celebration."

Iroh was nodding as he poured their tea. "As well as for international relations. There is something to be said for offering grounds outside of the tension of a formal meeting room. And I know that your kindness toward the Water Tribe Ambassador does not go unnoticed."

"Uncle... I--" Zuko began, fell silent, rubbing at his temple with stiff fingers. "I talked to Chief Hakoda this morning."

A warm cup was pressed in to Zuko's palm with a pat to the back of his hand before Iroh returned to his seat with a steaming cup of his own. "Oh?" he said with curiosity. "What about?"

"Marriage." Zuko stared at his tea, the lazily swirling bits of leaf, the steam that warmed his cheeks, but didn't drink.

"Marriage?" Iroh repeated, startled enough not to yet sample his own tea. "Is there a tradition in Water Tribe culture that I'm not aware of...?"

Zuko blinked, then scowled, cheeks darkening almost imperceptibly, embarrassed and annoyed by Iroh's misconception. "He told me that people are talking about _my_ marriage. Specifically why I haven't yet had one."

"Ah. I see." Iroh frowned just faintly, watching Zuko with the slightest hint of concern but giving away nothing of his own reaction to the subject. "I suppose he is concerned for how it will affect his son."

Zuko held his cup of tea, untasted, in hands shaking only just enough to cast ripples in liquid's surface. "He certainly doesn't act that way," he sneered. "He doesn't seem to care or maybe even believes that it wouldn't hurt Sokka to watch me marry someone-- someone else. He thinks this... this is just for fun. That Sokka would just... just get over it!"

Iroh's brow creased with his frown. "Is this what he told you?"

"Yes! I mean, he said Sokka would understand, that he was probably already expecting that I'd... get rid of him... He just kept talking about my duties to my nation and bloodlines and that people were going to think that Sokka was a... a whore. He doesn't understand! He thinks I don't care what happens to him! Uncle! I can't-- I _won't_ hurt him like that!"

The tea in Zuko's grip sloshed over the lip of the cup and dripped hot down his fingers. Zuko didn't seem to notice.

Gently, carefully, Iroh took the cup for Zuko's trembling hands and set it safely aside. "I suspect..." he began thoughtfully, "that Chief Hakoda does not expect that you would part ways with his son, were you to marry. Not, particularly, after the celebration you just hosted for him. I would imagine, if anything, seeing first hand the solidarity of your relationship urged him to discuss with you how you can protect it."

"That's not what it sounded like," Zuko mumbled. "Marrying me off to some Fire Nation noble girl seems like the best way to take my attention off of his son."

"Or the best way to take the nation and court's attention off of his son. And the lavish parties you throw for him and the frequent late nights you spend together."

"Shall I leave it to you, then, Uncle? To explain how marrying a stranger, and spending my nights with her, making Fire Nation heirs is going to make either of us happy?" Zuko stared, heart racing, hands clenched on the arms of the chair. He didn't want to argue with his Uncle, he hadn't come here for that. He'd come for advice, for understanding. But Iroh was sounding more and more like Hakoda.

When Iroh answered, it was with a grave, quiet seriousness that Zuko had not heard since the days of his banishment. "It won't make you happy, Fire Lord Zuko. Often as a great leader, a man is forced to take actions and make decisions for the good of his people rather than for his own personal benefit. Chief Hakoda knows that very well. He, as a leader, was forced to leave his children at a tender age for the sake of defending his people."

"But don't you see, Uncle? If it was only me... if I could take it all, if I could make it so Sokka wouldn't be hurt by this, I would. But how do I face him? How do I tell him that I lied when I said everything would be okay? That I wouldn't hurt him? Chief Hakoda doesn't know at all. He loved his wife. He never had to lie to the world, to his children. He never had to pretend to be happy to protect his '_whore_'."

Iroh sighed softly, a sadness in his eyes when he paused to allow himself a sip at his cooling tea. "It is most regrettable, the particular burden you've been forced to bear, my nephew," he said quietly. "I do not envy you the challenges you face ahead. But you will be forced, sooner or later, to make the choice that will guide your path. This sort of secret can only be kept for so long and you have been most fortunate not to have been discovered. When the court does discover, however, to whom your heart belongs, there will be backlash. The attacks will undoubtedly be harder on the ambassador than yourself, the Fire Lord who is traditionally without wrong. You must decide which path will lead to the least hurt."

"I know." Zuko sagged, much of his anger leaving him then, leaving him feeling raw and empty. "I know... I just. I hoped... I don't know. I can't bear to see him hurt, Uncle. I just can't. I don't know what to do."

"Have you discussed this sort of thing at all?" Iroh inquired gently. "You and Ambassador Sokka?'

"I-- not for a while..." Zuko admitted. "It didn't feel like... like something we needed to worry about back when... when this all began. And he insisted he was strong enough to handle whatever anyone said about him, but... I-- we haven't really _talked _about it really... happening." He groaned quietly, pressed both palms to his face. "I can't lose him, Uncle. What if I become like my father? Bitter and unhappy, taking comfort only from power, married to a woman I can barely tolerate... what if I become like him?"

The older man reached across the space between them and gave a bracing squeeze at Zuko's shoulder. "No matter what happens, Nephew, I know that it will never come to that. You are a thousand times stronger and purer of heart than your father. You will never be him."

It was a challenge for Zuko to swallow the knot in his throat enough to speak. "I don't want to lose him, Uncle." Iroh had to understand. He was the one who had told Zuko in the first place, find what makes you smile and hold onto it.

Iroh's amber eyes melted with sympathy and emotion for the young man who was like his second son. Even now, with Zuko the strong leader of their county, the position of highest power, he was always there to look out for the young Fire Lord. "I know, Zuko. I know. But I also believe you can make this work, and that together you will make it through. I know how good for you that young man is -- and if there's anything I know my nephew is good at, it's keeping at it until he gets what he wants -- and what is right." He offered a kind smile.

The older man's words inspired a confusing dichotomy of emotions beneath Zuko's ribs-- first a sense of relief, that here was someone who understood, who believed in Zuko's strength, in his ability to succeed. Entwined with that, however, was a growing, heavy feeling, an inevitability, an obstacle he had not yet found a way to overcome. "I don't know what to do, Uncle. How can I marry a stranger? How can I bring someone into this palace, into my life, into _Sokka's_ life if I don't know I can trust her? What if she finds out? What if it just doesn't work? What if she bears no children? What if Sokka hates her? What if Sokka hates _me_? What if--"

"Zuko, Zuko!" Iroh soothed, gently. "These are all the details that you must work out in time. The answers will not come to you instantly. It will be a process of searching and meditation -- as unpleasant as it is, you will have to allow your mind to speak above your heart, for your heart's own sake." He patted his nephew's hand lightly. "For now, take deep breaths. You do not have to make this decision today, or tomorrow, or a week from now. The Fire Lord's duty of marriage is on his own terms so though you will be pressured, ultimately even if you decided not to marry, the choice would be yours."

Zuko took a breath, frowned, sighed, and then leaned over the table, shoulders sagging. "But it would be better if I _were_ to marry," he clarified, his voice more pouting than accusatory.

"Such is the burden of leadership," Iroh agreed quietly. "You know that whatever you decide, I will back you, Nephew."

"I-- Thank you..." Zuko offered a nod, wishing to be sure that his uncle did not find him ungrateful. "I think I need... some time. To think about this. Will you... tell me if the rumors, the gossip becomes... hurtful?" The way he looked then, eyes catching Iroh's, the set of his mouth firm, if worried, told the older man that Zuko was not only speaking of his own welfare. Hakoda's words still echoed with him, particularly his prediction of unflattering descriptions becoming attached to the Water Tribe's young ambassador.

"Of course," Iroh replied with a dark, serious nod. Then, "And I'll scorch anyone in the mouth that would dare to speak out against my nephews!"

It was Zuko turn to reach out a hand for Iroh's arm, to squeeze it tight, in gratitude, in a breath of relief. He was no closer to a real solution, but at least he felt as though there might _be _an answer, somehow. With his uncle's support, the man's gentle confidence, Zuko felt stronger. "Thank you, Uncle. And..." he smiled, just a little, "I'm sure Sokka would be pleased to hear you call him 'nephew'."

Iroh chuckled somewhat sheepishly. "I like to think, Zuko, that you and I are lucky to have the fortune of choosing who our family is."

"Perhaps it's not so much luck as it is determination." Zuko cracked another smile. "Or simply stubbornness."

"We must be good at something, musn't we?" He gave a hearty belly laugh. "If I give you some more tea will you drink it this time, rather than tossing it about?"

This time Zuko's smile was sheepish. "Yes, Uncle. I'd love another cup."

It may have only been Zuko's imagination, but he felt certain there was a measure of tension for the remaining days of Sokka's family's visit. Hakoda was, of course, perfectly polite and kind and grateful. But there were no more aside smiles or the shared comments they had shared at Sokka's party. The Tribesman did not again seek private words with him or attempt to reconcile the heated conversation that they'd had. When it was time for the Chief to return home, the smile, nod and bracing of wrists that he offered Zuko seemed stiff after the warm embrace he shared with his children.

Nonetheless, Sokka --thankfully-- seemed not to notice and once the palace was once more empty of the last visitors, Zuko felt as though he could finally relax.

Except that now, he could hardly focus on anything but the words he'd exchanged with Hakoda. The politely lowered voice among his servants could only be whispered gossip. Every eye that turned toward him could only be wondering why his chambers remained empty, and every time he was behind closed doors with Sokka for _any _reason, Zuko could think only of what the guards must be saying on the other side.

The effects of this stress did not go unnoticed by the ambassador -- who was not nearly as oblivious as his friends often made him out to be. Sokka, however, figured it had to do with the pressure brought on by recent rumors and intelligence reports that were slowly bringing to light a group of terrorists whose ideals were more in line with Zuko's father than with the current Fire Lord. There hadn't been any large incidents reported but the head of Zuko's guard had insisted on tighter -- if discreet security for the palace.

Generally, they managed to finagle a single night a week where they were able to have an entire evening together -- usually under the guise of work or Zuko requesting his ambassador's consult at all hours of the night. And always the best, and most looked-forward-to night of the week was when Sokka was able to collapse in Zuko's opulent bed with its three-million count silk sheets that held quite nicely the blissful warmth of the firebender that slept there every night. Sokka had his own guest room, a humble nook down the hall from Zuko's room dedicated to such hard-working nights. He always made sure that the sheets always appeared appropriately rumpled in the morning for the housekeeping staff.

On this particular evening, judging from the scrolls that littered the table in Zuko's personal study, they were perfectly justified in taking dinner in the Fire Lord's rooms. What the severing staff didn't need to know wouldn't hurt them -- like that it was a letter from his sister that Sokka was actually reading, feet up on the plush of the sofa as he popped imported iceberries past his lips. "Looks like Aang is going to the University of Ba Sing Se to discuss the restoration of the Western Air Temple."

"Oh yeah?" Zuko answered, distraction evident in his voice as he skimmed one of the scrolls, gilded paperweights holding the paper in place as he squinted at the tiny handwriting. He was absorbing only every other word and more than once he had to return to the start of a paragraph once the realization hit that he could not at all recall what he'd only just read. "Didn't you say you met someone from there? Some... professor or..." he trailed off, failing spectacularly at his half-hearted attempt to multi-task.

For his part, though, Sokka didn't seem to mind. "Yeah. I wonder if he died. Pretty nice guy. A little crazy. Went down with a giant library that got sucked under the sand in the desert. Do you actually have real work to do? I thought we were faking it tonight."

"Not so loud!" Zuko hushed, waving his hand in faint distress. "You never so who could be listening. So many new guards around the palace lately..."

Blue eyes blinked over the edge of his letter, one brow arching. "Anshuu said the new security was going to keep the same level of privacy... most of the extra guard is at the perimeter, at the wall. Unless you've recently hired guards that can hear through three feet of solid stone."

Zuko scowled. "I just... think we should be careful. That's all." He turned back to his reading then with a sigh. Nothing in this one either. He'd found evidence of at least one Fire Lord not marrying, but he'd also been reputed to have bedded half the female population of the capital city. He'd had more bastards that he knew what to do with and though one of his sons had become the next ruler, he'd had to marry the boy's mother-- a week before his own death. There had to be _some _other precedent for the... bending of tradition. Maybe he just wasn't looking in the right place.

Sokka frowned for a moment longer before shrugging and turning his eyes back to finish his letter. "I was talking to the head chef today -- Ishin?" There was a pleasant lilt in his voice and a pause when he ate the last few berries. "She was saying that if you don't get hitched soon, she's going to throw her daughter at you." He laughed.

Zuko's throat managed to immediately constrict, so that he had to cough, loudly, before he could force out the words to describe his reaction. "What?" His pulse was already thundering, his paranoias becoming real. He twisted around in his chair to face Sokka. "What did you say?"

"I dunno, I made some joke or something," Sokka replied, eying his partner as he rolled up the letter from his sister. "I think I may have said something about her having to be real pretty because you're so picky."

Zuko groaned quietly, falling back into his chair. It was worse than he thought. It was easy enough --okay, not _easy _exactly, but comforting-- to write off Hakoda's warnings as the worries of a father, but to hear for himself that people were talking, were talking to _Sokka_... that changed things. That made it real.

"What?" Sokka sat up, concern tensing his brow. "Did I say the wrong thing? I mean, it wasn't serious... we were just joking."

"Yeah, well, I don't think _she _was joking," Zuko grumbled, lifting a hand to palm at his face as though he felt a headache coming on.

"Hey..." The Ambassador rose then, stepping up behind Zuko's seat. A cool hand rubbed at the back of his neck. "Of course she was joking. A cook's daughter couldn't marry a Lord."

_There are other kinds of people that can't marry a lord_, Zuko wanted to say, but with his jaw clenched tight he barely got out a grunt.

Sokka draped himself over the back of Zuko's chair, chin resting lightly on the top of his head as he continued to rub gently at tense muscles. "What are you so stressed about lately? What are you reading?"

"Just... nothing. History," was Zuko's brief answer as he put away the old document, tucking his notes back into a drawer before Sokka could take too long a glance at them. He wanted to talk to Sokka; he knew he should, but he couldn't think of any good way to address the problem, and he couldn't burden the other man without having any ideas, any solutions, to ease what would invariably be a deep hurt.

There was a faint, unseen frown as Sokka's nose pressed lightly into Zuko's hair when that stiff frame again sank back into the chair. "Hey." He moved around again to perch on the edge of the low table. "Let's get away from papers for a night, huh? Want to go for a walk in the gardens? Or maybe down to the city, do some mingling with peasants? Or we could just go to bed early." He offered his most 'charming' smile -- the one with a cocked brow and the bedroom eyes.

Zuko sighed, some measure of tension falling from his shoulders, but leaving behind a defeated sort of sag. "I don't know... I don't feel much like going out." _Particularly into a city of gossipers and citizens anxious for a bride for their Fire Lord. _

"Okay, c'mon," Sokka said with authority, suddenly standing. He took both the Fire Lord's hands and forcibly pulled him from the slouch he'd fallen into. "You're gonna get a bath and some very special treatment..." Stubborn hands nudged him along toward the private bath, earning a smart pinch on the butt when he hesitated to start to protest.

"Hey..." was Zuko's half-hearted response as Sokka pushed him into the bathing chamber. He reluctantly took a seat while the bath was drawn, sighing a little as steam began to rise from the scented water and fill the room. A bath wouldn't be a bad idea, he supposed. Maybe he just needed some rest. Maybe he could tackle this... this whole mess again tomorrow. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy folks! Wow, remember this one? That we haven't updated in nine months? Well, here's a bit more. Here's the thing about this fic and also about Delinquence... we can't really make any promises that these two fics will get completed. Transference is pretty much done, it just needs touch ups and for us to stop being lazy assholes and just post it. This and Delinquence however have a LOT written but are unfinished and we haven't worked on them in at least a year. Lots of distractions and other projects, etc, etc. Whether we end up getting inspired to finish these fics or not remains to be seen but we'll go ahead and put up what we do have of them with many apologies if they never see completion.

Anyhow, on with chapter four!

* * *

In spite of Sokka's best efforts to sooth his frayed nerves, unbeknownst of the source of his frustration, it seemed that Zuko's worries on the subject of marriage were only beginning. The Fire Lord's lead advisor, Jushou, was a valued and respected member of his court, but was unquestionably an embittered man. No one could really blame him, as from the moment that he was appointed to advise the seventeen-year-old Fire Lord, it was well known that Zuko would take the advice of first his uncle, his ambassador or the Avatar before Jushou himself. So though he held quite a prestigious position, he was fourth in line in an unstructured system of power. As a result, he'd unintentionally been demoted to an educator to the young Fire Lord in the ways of the runnings of the court and politics in general. When he had, however, brought up the subject of marriage even before his first kiss with Sokka, Zuko had forbidden him of speaking on the subject again in the interest of creating a tradition of chosen, loving marriage associated with the throne instead of the political arrangements that had been the norm in the past.

As a result of the unestablished hierarchy, the relationship between Fire Lord and advisor was a stiffly professional one. Jushou was efficient, polite, and good at what he did but over time the warmth he had for the court had drained away. So it was with the utmost delicacy and manners that he cleared his throat to speak up from Zuko's left side (Iroh was on his right) during an advisor's meeting about internal affairs.

"My Lord," he began in his gentile way, "I would like to call attention to a message that arrived this morning." He offered an open palm to one of the many scribes that waited for instruction and the young man placed in his hand a scroll that was then handed to Zuko. "Governor Kanso of the Hyuuki province has requested the honor to visit the palace and..." A pause here, Jushou seeming to weigh his words carefully. "...to introduce to the illustrious Fire Lord his eldest daughter."

Zuko waved vaguely, eyes on the other paperwork laid out before him. "We've got more important matters to attend to than entertaining the whims of every minor noble... The Governor is on the guest list for next month's dinner, correct?"

The moment's hesitation that followed was filled with a decidedly tense silence from the rest of the court before Jushou answered carefully. "Yes, sire. He is."

"Good, very good, Jushou. Now, shall we move on to--"

"Nephew, if I may interrupt for just a moment?"

Zuko blinked, met eyes with Iroh questioningly, but then did nod, palm open to indicate he should continue. "Of course."

"With only the deepest respect, Lord Zuko," Iroh began with words carefully crafted for the court. It was well known that Iroh had been just as worthy, if not moreso than Zuko to take the throne upon Ozai's fall. As such, the elder of the royal family was careful to show Zuko only the greatest respect in court, lest they forget who their leader actually was. "I would strongly advise accepting Governor Kanso's request for audience. The Governor is a man highly respected in his province and the Hyuuki people have been the leaders in the country for international trade. It would be unfortunate to let the Governor believe his efforts have gone unnoticed by refusing him counsel."

Zuko frowned, thoughtfully and managed to disguise his annoyance. He'd been getting better at it lately, under his uncle's guidance that the Fire Lord should be able to keep his personal feelings more opaque. So he merely frowned, vaguely and put on what he hoped was a well-crafted authoritative expression. "We have only the utmost respect for the Governor and the work he has done... Perhaps... it would be beneficial to the image of... the palace, to commend him in person." Zuko even remembered to direct his eyes toward Jushou, a raised brow asking for his confirmation.

There was the subtlest glance between the Fire Lord and his elder relative, Jushou far more practiced in opacity than the young ruler. He nodded once. "As his grace wishes." The scroll was handed back to the waiting scribe, along with orders. "Draft a letter in response to the Governor and extend invitation for private counsel with the Fire Lord."

"And tell him to bring some of that blue iris tea!" Iroh put in cheerfully, offering an impish smile when the entire court glanced at him.

"Is there anything else?" Zuko asked his advisor, politely ignoring his uncle's outburst, though barely managing to contain an upward quirk of his lips. One hopeful bride wasn't too bad, it would be simple enough to maintain a polite rapport during their visit. Maybe it would even spur some positive gossip, that the Fire Lord wasn't completely ignoring the issue... right?

"I believe that's all for this afternoon, sire," Jushou assented, offering a cordial smile. Ten minutes later, the room was empty but for Zuko and Iroh who gave him a pat on the shoulder with a wide hand.

"Well done, Nephew."

Zuko sighed, allowing his shoulders to curl forward as the rigidity of authority left him. "I hope the Governor's tea is worth it."

"I'm sure it will be a most pleasant visit. You may wish to inform your friend quickly though that you've agreed to such a thing... I had expected you to tell the court that you would take his request into consideration."

"Oh spirits," Zuko groaned, rubbing at his brow. "He's going to kill me." The truth was, a few weeks ago, he would have said just that, that he would consider the man's request. Jushou would have been annoyed, but he'd have recovered. Now though... Zuko was jumpy. He was paranoid. And he was desperate for solutions, for anything to buy him time. For what, exactly, he wasn't yet sure.

There was another pat, this time to the back of Zuko's hand. "Every mighty river has its turbulent rapids but ultimately leads to a calm and majestic sea." A pause. "But do speak to him as soon as possible."

Despite Iroh's sound advice and Zuko's good intentions, finding a spare moment to talk to Sokka was easier said than done. Though he left the morning's meeting with the goal of finding his ambassador, Sokka was in the middle of the daily sparring practice with the newest recruits. To his credit, Zuko lingered until they were done, but by then, Sokka was already running late for a Very Important Meeting with the local merchants guild and barely had time to exchange greetings with the young Lord. It was another two hours before Sokka returned to the palace, and by then, Zuko had been pulled back to the rest of the day's various responsibilities. He'd hoped to catch him for a late lunch, but by then, Zuko couldn't seem to track the tribesman down, and ended up following the directions of a cook, two chambermaids and the stablehand's son and still had not managed to catch up with Sokka.

It was late afternoon by the time Zuko found a guard who remembered seeing the Water Tribe ambassador returning to his own rooms, and it was there at Sokka's door that Zuko finally arrived. He allowed himself a brief moment to catch his breath and nod at the men who stood guard in the hallway before entering the common room. He waited for the door to slide shut behind him before pressing forward, but there was no one else there. Zuko frowned. No one in his office either. The bedroom, though, that door was shut.

"Sokka?" he called, knuckles rapping lightly at the painted wood. "Are you in here?"

There was silence until he started to call again and was interrupted by a flat and muffled, "Go. Away."

The speed with which Zuko's heart sank into his stomach was unsurprisingly nauseating. He knew. Of course he knew! It had only taken Zuko six _hours_ to find him. Of course he'd found out.

The first quiet thump against the door was Zuko's brow, a second was his palm. "Sokka... let me explain."

There was another pause, followed by the stomp of feet across the polished floor. The door, however, did not budge but when Sokka's voice came again it was in an angry hiss from the other side of the wood. "Oh, there's nothing to explain. I heard **everything** from Jushou's scribe. Congratulations, I'm sure she's _lovely_."

Zuko swallowed back a groan. "I don't know! I've never met her! Look, her father's and important figure in international trade, I couldn't tell him not to come! What did that little weasel tell you anyway?"

"You could have stalled long enough to at least TELL me before you started making arrangements to talk about marriage!" was the snapped reply with a slap of hands on the other side of the door. "We haven't even _talked_ about this stuff for almost a year! And then this!? I'm not your fucking concubine, Zuko!" A slam startled him -- Sokka's fist connecting with the wood followed by footsteps storming away again.

"I--! I know that! I know you're not!" Zuko shouted back, both hands on his side of the door now, as though he could will himself through the solid wood. "I just... You don't understand! People are talking! You said it yourself! That the cook was talking about it!"

"Well they won't be talking anymore!" Sokka snarled back with a forceful finality.

"Sokka!" Zuko pounded at the door almost frantically, hands clenching tight in white-knuckled fist. "Dammit, don't do this! I tried to tell you! Sokka!"

The only sound from within the chambers was a quiet 'wumf'. Probably Sokka flopping into a chaise or the bed.

His silence, however, did nothing to calm the man on the other side of the door. If anything, the opposite. "Dammit, Sokka! Don't you dare ignore me! I'm trying to explain! It's about appearances! It's about reassuring the people!"

"You better be quieter," Sokka finally answered, voice dripping with bitter sarcasm. "Somebody might hear you."

Suddenly the fluttering pulse in Zuko's stomach turn leaden and his brow furrowed deep. "Fine. I guess I shouldn't bother trying to prove your father wrong after all. Maybe I should marry this girl after all, then at least he won't have to worry that the Fire Nation thinks his son is a _whore_."

The silence that followed was thick and heavy -- until suddenly the door jerked open and Zuko was face to face with Sokka's reddened and narrowed eyes and thin, scowling lips. "What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me," Zuko answered, with only the briefest pause of surprise, only one step backward before he steeled himself and met Sokka's eyes. "Maybe if you'd told me that the whole damned nation is clamoring for me to get married and make an heir, I wouldn't have had to hear it from your _father_."

There was a sort of shiver that went through Sokka then, his steely expression shifting into something that more resembled rage. "You're going to blame this on me? ON ME? And you talked to my DAD about this and didn't say anything about it!? Do you plan on ever talking to me about ANYTHING important -- or am I going to find out from the cook when you get your wife knocked up?"

"I'm _trying_ to talk to you!" Zuko groaned, both hands rising to press helplessly at the sides of his head. "Excuse me for not wanting to burden you with the fear of becoming some... some villain of Fire Nation history! I've been trying to find some sort of solution so no one gets hurt, dammit! I didn't think that your father was right! I didn't think you'd rather leave now than find a way to... to fix this!"

"What I'd rather," Sokka snapped, "is to have some sort of say in how my damn life plays out -- which, believe it or not, I thought was very closely tied to yours. Which, in my mind, meant that we would tackle these sort of problems TOGETHER instead of you hiding things from me and making decisions without ever asking for my input. Please forgive me, illustrious Fire Lord Zuko, for thinking this was something more than _sex_."

"Well, welcome to the world of Fire Nation high society, Ambassador," Zuko ground out, the words catching in his throat. "Where no one has _any _say in how their lives play out. Not even-- no, _especially _not the Fire Lord."

"Oh, I beg to differ." And the door slammed in Zuko's face.

It was a testament to how well the Fire Nation palace was built that even with all the power Zuko could muster, after the shout of rage and the booming explosion of blue-tinged fire, the only evidence of the Fire Lord's presence was a singed and faintly smoking door.


End file.
